La vampira y el diablo
by Mara S. - Blogger
Summary: Ella estaba cansada de que siempre los hombres se apartaran de su lado. Pero mantenia las esperansa de que sus visiones se cumpliera... One-shot


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia. Esta one-shot me lo inspiro otro one-shot xD **

**.net/s/4561534/1/HAS_BAILADO_ALGUNA_VEZ_CON_EL_DIABLO#top (Leanlo esta muy bueno)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>La vampira y el diablo<span>**

**Alice Pov**

Me llamo Alice Cullen, tengo 19 años. En mi vida nunca me falto nada. Tengo unos padres maravillosos, Esme y Carlisle Cullen.

Tengo también 2 hermanos, Edward y Emmett Cullen. Y dos hermanas Bella y Rosalie Cullen.

Claro, ellos eran adoptados. Ya que Edward y Bella, como Emmett y Rosalie eran parejas.

Pensaran que seguro eso sonaba raro, aun siendo nosotros adoptados. Pero no somos una familia totalmente normal.

Además que cada uno tenía su pareja, éramos… vampiros.

Y adivinen, tampoco éramos una familia de vampiros normales, ya que nosotros somos "vegetarianos", como no llamamos nosotros, porque bebíamos sangre animal y no humana.

Me convirtió Carlisle cuando me encontró tirada en un bosque… según lo que se, estaba escapando de un psiquiátrico.

Me habían mandado hay, ya que de humana tengo visiones. Es un don que tengo, como también Edward tiene uno, solo que el lee la mente.

Aaahh… y hablando de Edward.-¿Puedo preguntarte porque estas pensado todo esto?

-Sshhh, no interrumpas.- El solo rodeo los ojos y se fue a buscar a Bella. Estábamos en una fiesta, para desgracia de Bella, y esta última se había escabullido hacia los pisos de arriba.

Se, yo hice la fiesta. Y que mas podría hacer… aun teniendo a mi familia me sentía algo sola.

Desde que me convirtieron y desde antes, según recuerdo, ningún hombre se me puede acercar si que le dé un escalofrió y cambie de opinión a último momento.

Bueno, todos los hombres excepto los que tenían a su compañera. Como mi padres y hermanos.

Ninguno de nosotros pudimos encontrar alguna respuesta ante ello. Era tan frustrante. Solo podía hablar con un hombre si este se mantenía a cuatro o cinco pasos de distancia.

Pero aun tenía mis esperanzas. Todos los meses recibía una visión de mi bailando con un hombre rubio… al que al final siempre terminaba besando…

Pero sea quien sea ese hombre. Valla, si me estaba haciendo esperar.

**Jasper Pov.**

Estaba ansioso… Y como no, si e estado esperando años para este momento.

Ahora tenía que elegir al próximo que tomaría mi puesto. No podía dejar todo así porque si.

Dígame lunático, pero iba a extrañar este lugar. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ver tantas almas perdidas, muertes.

Como sea, la recompensa por dejar todo esto va a ser mucho mejor.

-Jasper.- Me llamaron. Deje de mirar el tenebroso horizonte y apreste atención a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Ah, María.- Ella era como mi secretaria, por así decirlo. Muchas veces me había hecho insinuaciones, pero yo solo tenía ojos para mi ángel.

-Jasper, ¿ya elegiste a quien va a ocupar tu puesto?- Pregunto con malicia. Sabía que ella daría todo por tener mi puesto, pero por regla, solo podía ser un hombre.

-Aun no me decido.

-¿A quién seleccionaste por ahora?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Estaba pensando en; Simón, Teódulo, James, Rubén… esos creo.

-Creo que Rubén podrá con esto, ese James creo que lo único que causaría seria un caos.

-Bueno si lo ves de cierto punto, tan mala la idea no se ve.- Sonreí malignamente. No importa cuánto mi ángel me allá ablandado, yo seguía siendo un asesino irremediable.

-Se, supongo.- Dijo María riendo.

-Ya, mándalo a llamar a… Rubén.- Dije sonriendo. Ella asintió y cuando vino el chico, empezamos a hablar aclarando los términos.

Al irse, María me sonrió y dijo.- Supongo que tienes suerte que Dios te perdone la… vida.- Asentí, la verdad estaba agradecido.- Ve a prepararte, hay una princesa que espera a su príncipe.- Dijo en son de broma…

Sonreí, aunque tenía que admitir… Me moría de nervios.

Alice Pov

QUE ABURRIMIENTO. No exagero, es verdad. Esto es un suplicio.

Mis hermanos Rose y Em, se habían ido hace rato ya que tenían que _charlaar…_Eso dos no pueden estar ni 5 segundo separados dios.

Esme y Carlisle estaban en los piso de arriba hablando tranquilamente.

Bella y Edward aun seguían en la fiestas pero estaban prácticamente ignorando todo, Estaban con Renesmee, ella es su hija biológica. Bella casi muera al tenerla pero Edward la…

-Disculpe señorita, ¿me permite esta pieza?- ¿Eh? Me hablaban a mi, bueno si pero igual digo, ¿Eh?

Mire para arriba y quede pasmada a lo que vi. Unos hermosos ojos rojos me miraban intensamente. El tenía el pelo rubio, muy hermoso. Con un traje negro. Y sobretodo tenía una sonrisa encantadora, que era dirigida hacia MÍ.

Era él, el de mis visiones. Pero, igual seguía confundida. ¿Por qué él no se apartaba de mi lado?

Me pare y lo mire curiosa. Entonces una linda visión me llego…

_Yo y el cazando animales, mientras reíamos. Mi familia estaba también. Entonces el se acerco y me miro con ternura y… y …. ¡Y ME BESOO!_

Salí de mi visión y lo mire confundida, pero después una sensación de paz me invadió.

No pude evitar sonreír al saber que el era lo que siempre espere, y le dije divertida.- Me a echo esperar mucho.

El sonrió y se disculpo.- Lo siento, señorita.

Acepte su mano que seguía ofreciéndome a bailar. ESTO ERA UN SUEÑO. Estaba tan feliz. Pero…

-¿Por qué tú no te aparta con los demás?- Le pregunte aun confundida.

El sonrió con picardía y dijo.- ¿Alguna vez… has bailado con el diablo?

En ese momento no me importo nada más, quería que esa visión se cumpliera YA, y me tire a sus labios. El se rio y me devolvió el beso. Ya nada importaba.

Ahora sabía que siempre íbamos a estar juntos, con o sin visiones.

_**La vampira y el diablo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les alla gustado. Es algo tonto pero cuando lei el one-shot de esa chica se me vino a la mente y bueno...aca lo tienen.<strong>_

_**Mara S. **_


End file.
